Combustion engines are central to many important functions in American communities. Such engines power everything from trucks for transporting goods, emergency vehicles such as fire trucks and ambulances, farm equipment used to plant and harvest food, and personal vehicles.
Currently, most combustion engines operate on fossil fuels, such as oil. While oil has long been used as a fuel, recent times have seen a rise in concerns relating to the use of oil and other fossil fuels. As more of the world becomes industrialized, there has arisen a need to utilize the finite supply of fossil fuels in an efficient manner. Further, concerns about carbon emissions, a typical output from combustion engines, have also increased a need to use fuels in an efficient manner.
One way in which combustion engines may be made more efficient is through the use of an air filter. An air filter cleans the air entering the engine. When air is dirty, that is, when air includes dust and pollution, particulates in the air restrict air flow into the engine and increase the amount of fuel burned by the engine. By directing air through an air filter before it reaches the engine, larger particulates in the air may be removed and prevent the engine from using more fuel than necessary.
Although traditional air filters remove some particulates, these filters are not always efficient. Dirt and pollution still find their way into the engine, leading to a decrease in fuel efficiency. Thus, there is a need for a higher efficiency air filter that increases fuel economy by further cleansing the air entering the engine.